


Tenu et Porté

by Omnibee13



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Carrying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Post-DMC5, injuries, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibee13/pseuds/Omnibee13
Summary: Two instances where the twins have occasion to carry the other during their trek through Hell..
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	Tenu et Porté

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fugeoni666](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fugeoni666).



> Inspired by the BEAUTIFUL art work of **fugeoni666** over at fugeoni666.tumblr.com!  
> Here is the link to the art-piece as it exists, I am so sorry that I cannot figure out how to make it a hyperlink using HTML!!
> 
> https://fugeoni666.tumblr.com/post/622286940039987200/carrying-each-other

“Give it to me straight, doc,” Dante groaned, voice tinged with pain. “Are they gonna have to take the leg?” Vergil glowered at him, deeply unamused. 

“Only you can joke at a time like this,” he grumbled, checking his twin’s leg. The left one was badly hurt, and if Vergil had to guess, it was a fracture. Dante and he had been battling demons deep in Hell, when one of the larger, brutish ones delivered a punishing body blow to Dante, sending the younger Cambion flying. He had landed in a heap, and Vergil had to finish the horde off on his own.

Vergil was exhausted, this was true. He was no spring chicken, he was pushing forty.. And Dante was incapacitated. They still had half a day’s walk ahead of them until they reached an out-cropping Vergil had seen, a place that would make a suitable shelter on their trek through Hell. 

“Your injury complicates things,” Vergil said, taking note that Dante was beaten up in other ways. His breathing was shallow, he’d wince every few inhales. Vergil sighed and hung his head. “You’ll heal.”

“Whoo,” Dante said, weakly, all forced levity. His smile was a little shakey, his teeth tinged with blood, but he managed. Vergil gave him a dry, withering look.

“But not immediately. And we still have far to walk,” he said, more to help himself think than to bring Dante up to speed. The younger man nodded, seemed to brace himself, before trying to sit up. Vergil blinked, surprised, and put a hand on Dante’s shoulder. 

“What?” Dante asked, groaning as he laid back down. He had the tremors, his body already starting to put in the hard work necessary to knit broken bones, and heal contusions up and down his chest. 

“You’re in no condition to walk,” Vergil said, and even he dreaded what needed to be done. The last time they had attempted this, they were kids.. 

It took some finagling, but Vergil managed to get Dante on his back, his arms under Dante’s thighs, and Dante’s arms around his neck and shoulders. Dante was _heavy_ but Vergil was significantly less injured and if he focused hard enough, he could carry him the rest of the way, to shelter, to safety. 

“Damn, Verg,” Dante wheezed, laughing weakly. His cheek was pressed to Vergil’s shoulder, the healing process was taking a lot out of him, but he was just as determined to keep the mood light. It was the least he could do. “Giddy-up, right? Yeehaw.” He broke off in a coughing fit and Vergil knew, he had spit up some blood on his jacket. Vergil was struggling to care, more concerned with getting his younger brother someplace that wasn’t infested with demons ready to pick him off like a lame fawn.. 

“Just this once,” he muttered, though he wasn’t sure why. They had done this once, as children. They were twins, the same size, same height, same weight, but Dante had seen it in a book, and insisted. 

_You’re the BIG brother, Vergil! I’m the LITTLE brother…_

A happier time. 

Vergil scoffed, chasing the nostalgia away.

“Now shut up.”  
“I’ll return the favor,” Dante said, more of a whine as he quieted. “You’ll see.”

“I highly doubt you’ll get the chance but I appreciate the attempt.”

…

The same day that Dante was positive the bones in his leg had mended, strong and sturdy, Vergil found himself screaming out into the overcast grey sky of Hell, while demon crushed his chest with a claw as tall as he was. The pain was unimaginable, and Vergil thought he could count the sounds of his ribs cracking in his ears. Before he could think more than that, the blade of a massive broadsword slice through the demon that held him, cutting it in twain from its middle all the way up its horned skull. When it dropped Vergil, he crumbled, hands and knees on the stone and coughed up blood as though getting sick. 

Vergil’s hands were shaking as he tried to get to his feet. 

_At least it wasn’t my legs,_ he thought. He was trembling, and his head was throbbing as his blood pressure skyrocketed. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. _But I can still walk._

His ears were ringing, but he heard, as if far, far away, Dante saying something to him. He sounded frantic, but much sturdier than Vergil felt. The elder swallowed hard and steeled himself, rising to his feet. Vergil was able to accomplish about that much before he pitched forward, staggering. 

He fully expected to kiss rock when he hit, but a pair of strong arms grabbed him and kept him upright. 

“Easy!” Someone was hollering, though as his senses returned, Vergil remembered: Dante. Not someone, his twin. “Here. Relax. I’ve got you.” 

Vergil was still too punch drunk, too looped on the pain that came with every wheeze, to realize it when Dante hooked an arm under his knees, and lifted him as easily as a child lifted a rag doll. 

Dante was strong. Physically. _Stronger than I am_ Vergil thought, and that always bothered him. Dante had better access to food, for longer, as well, so Vergil had no doubt he himself was lighter than his twin, and that fact was less infuriating than the notion that the little brother was the stronger one. 

When his senses started to come back in any meaningful capacity, Vergil took quick stock in that he was being carried, bridal style, and Dante had him firmly held. Every breath was like a stab in his sides, but Vergil still had his pride.

“Y-you fool,” he wheezed, wincing hard, tears prickling his eyes. Vergil coughed and that alone felt like being impaled. If he could be mean, if he could maintain the façade that protected him, he’d be just fine.. “Put me down..”

_I can walk, my legs aren’t broken, I just can’t breathe.._

Vergil swallowed hard, tasting blood. He wasn’t sure how long it’d take his ribs to heal, though he supposed it all hinged on if the broken ribs damaged any of his internal organs. And if the trembles he was feeling had anything to do with it, his body was working hard to repair a punctured lung. 

“I c-can walk,” he attempted, though it sounded weak to even his ears. Vergil winced, gritting his teeth. He wanted to curl up, instinctually, so he supposed the way Dante was carrying him was best. He could, rather shamefully, also rest his head on Dante’s shoulder, eyes screwed shut as he struggled to breath in a way less painful.

Dante chuckled, a low rumble in his wide chest.

“Bro,” he said, in that wolfish tone of his. “You can’t even manage standing on your own.. Let alone walking.” 

If Vergil had the ability to scowl, in that moment, he would have, though his energy was tied up in maintaining a grimace of pain. 

“Take it easy,” Dante said. “I’ve got you. Told you I’d return the favor.” 

Vergil just kept his eyes closed, willing the trembles to cease, and tried to focus on the unique feeling of his bones knitting back together in his chest. 

.. The fact he was afforded this luxury, to rest and be carried after being wounded, wasn’t lost on him, though if Dante were to ever ask Vergil about it, he’d sooner chew off his own leg.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to write and I want to thank Fugeoni666, especially, for giving me their blessing to write this! Please follow them on Tumblr for all your fanart needs <3 
> 
> As for me, well, you can find me here, or on tumblr at omniverbosity,tumblr.com. I thrive on your comments and interactions, so if there's anything specific you want to see done, by all means, let me know!


End file.
